


New Year

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [4]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cock Worship, Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Marijuana, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Lightning and Vanille spend a quiet New Year's evening together. Trans Lightning.





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Title: New Year  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for language and smut  
> Words: 2,030
> 
> A/N: Another one for The Stockpile. Hope you enjoy this!

A fort. Another _fucking_ fort. It's the third time this week, and althought it's cute to Lightning in some way, just… _why_? Why do all this work setting up pillows and blankets and sheets over shifted furniture, just to move it and clean up the next day? That's just not where sheets _go_. Not on the floor. And definitely not _outside on the balcony._

Damn Vanille for being so… _cute_. The girl could get practically whatever she wanted with a bat of her long lashes and her lip between her teeth. Lightning's just weak. It's her _kryptonite_.

She doesn't hate the entire ordeal, though. The subtle glow of the nearby fairy lights sets the chill mood on the balcony. Vanille's been mostly quiet, just vibing out on her own between hits of her purple bong and small shots of vodka. It's been two of each so far. Lightning's been counting. She won't allow Vanille to go overboard. Not tonight. Far too special.

Lightning herself has already taken a hit from the bong, and her high is still at its peak, but it's not intense. She wants to get lost in the moment, but not too far. It's New Year's Eve, and she wants to remember this and the crackle and boom of the fireworks overhead.

She leans back on her elbows, waiting for another stray firework from the beach goers down below. It's not midnight yet, and some people seem to be eager. Still, she enjoys the thunder of pretty colors in the night sky. Admittedly, another great idea from Vanille, having this "fort" on the balcony.

"I'm bored," Vanillle whispers, setting her bong outside the fort. She rubs at her eyes, yawns, and pushes her chest out.

"Sit tight. Still got about…" Lightning checks her phone. "…twenty minutes. Then we can-"

"Play?!" Vanille tilts her head to the side like a puppy wagging its tail. There's a slight drawl to her voice that Lightning knows stems from being high and tipsy. Despite that, Vanille could be quite the firecracker herself under the influence. Always wanting to do everything.

Lightning rolls her eyes, and flinches at another boom. "N-no. Watch the show and go to sleep."

Vanille ignores her, running fingers up Lightning's thigh. "Is he awake yet? I wanna play."

She's referring to Lightning's dick. Of _course,_ she is. And no, the sleeping member between her legs lies beneath her shorts, unmoving and uninterested.

Vanille huffs at the lack of response and sits on her knees. "Are you hot? Goddess, I'm _so_ _hot_." She flips her tanktop up and over her head, tossing the garment to the side. She peeks down at her breasts, adjusting her bra. "Better!"

She's doing it again. Trying to get Lightning's attention. It takes Lightning all the willpower in the world to not glance at the half naked form two feet from her. _Eyes to the sky, soldier, eyes to the sky._

Lightning raises a leg, not minding Vanille. Out of the corner of her eye, Vanille's near pouting, poking those lips out and narrowing her brows. It's purposeful, aimed at getting Lightning to reconsider. Lightning refuses to budge.

"Light? Can you help me with somethin'?"

"What is it?" Lightning catches herself smiling at another stray firework.

"I need you to…" Vanille starts, voice trailing off into the next array of pops. She crawls forward on hands and knees, looking like a fox who never received a crash course in stalking. She hovers over Lightning before settling in her lap. When she's situated, she cups her breasts and looks down, pleading. "…tell me my tits look okay?"

…What kind of obvious fucking question?

Lightning's brows furrow. "Y-yeah."

The vodka on Vanille's breath is faint, but it's one reason for the ridiculous question. Scratch that. She always asks ridiculous questions. But this? Planned.

Vanille wriggles in her lap. "I mean… I got this new bra recently, and you've never seen it, and like… I just wanna know if it makes my tits look good, yeah?"

Lightning averts her eyes. It's hard to under the confined space of the fort and with Vanille hovering over her, but she manages to find a dark spot in the corner to focus on. It helps. Briefly.

"But _Liiiight_ ," Vanille whines, guiding Lightning's chin front and center back to her. "Do they?"

Shit. No choice now. As dark as it is outside, the fairy lights around them illuminate just enough to catch a nice blue from Vanille's bra.

… _Ahh. Fuck._ Blue. Her favorite color. This is gonna be hard. But at least they're supporting the girls well. Perks them up just nicely. Makes them look fuller. Thin enough for a good imprint of two raised nipples. They're…

"Good. Yeah. Y-yeah, they're… they're good." And that's all she can say, because _wow,_ do they look fucking nice.

Vanille squeals, writhing in Lightning's lap. "Mmm, I'm so glad you like it! I'll be sure to wear it more often." There's a sly smirk here that Lightning refuses to acknowledge. Vanille takes that in stride, running her fingertips along Lightning's jawline. "Oooh. He's awake."

Already? Lightning blames the weed. She averts her eyes again as Vanille sucks her teeth and coos.

"Lemme play, please? A little worship, maybe?"

Worship, huh? Doesn't sound like the worst thing in the world. Flattering definitely. Maybe so.

Lightning tips her head, biting the inside of her cheek in thought.

"Come on. You know you want that." Vanille puts on her best smirk. It's an admirable attempt, at least.

Lightning forces out a fake sigh. "Fine. Worship." Yeah, right. As if that's the only thing she actually _wants_.

Vanille chuckles, running through rose tresses. "Just lie back and relax, yeah?"

"Okay."

And Vanille removes herself, eyeing Lightning and giving her a wink. She kneels in front of Lightning, pushes her legs apart. Vanille tugs on Lightning's shorts, and Lightning lifts herself to feel them slide down past her hips. Vanille licks her lips and lowers herself.

So Lightning gets comfortable on her elbows, watching the sky for the next round of fireworks. Hot breath wisps across her balls before one disappears into Vanille's wet mouth. Lightning lets out a groan and a half-swear, body thrumming in pleasure.

Vanille glides her tongue between the two, teasing the base of Lightning's dick before pulling away to look up. "Like that?"

Lightning's relaxed, leaning back with eyes to the sky. It takes her a minute before her attention shifts to Vanille's awaiting gaze. Lightning just rolls her eyes. Naturally.

"You're startin' to get hard, ya know? Sure you just want worship?"

"Y-yeah."

No. She's not sure. Everything just feels good right now. Fuck. And Vanille? Fucking cute as hell. Fairy lights making her hair glow and accentuating the gold flecks in her emerald eyes.

Vanille purses her lips. " _Okay_." And returns to her task.

And that's how she stays for a passage of time that Lightning cannot estimate. Vanille reels back enough to prevent her from getting too hard, but the care and massaging doesn't feel any less great. It's a dull and pleasurable ache that travels up her dick and abdomen right into her legs. To make matters worse (or better), Vanille lets loose a slew of cute and hushed moans. She seems lost in the act as well, lips going to town to kiss and caress the sensitive skin of and around Lightning's balls.

Lightning could sit here all day, quite frankly. It feels _that_ fucking amazing. But the glance at her phone shows about eight minutes until midnight and Lightning… isn't going to keep this up.

She presses Vanille's head down three times before lifting her up by the chin. "Stop."

Vanille whines. "What's wrong?" She searches Lightning's eyes, tongue running over her lips.

"Nothing. Come here." She does and Lightning grabs the back of her head to pull her into a deep kiss. Vanille melts into it, falling forward to plant a supporting hand near Lightning's own.

"You sure? Was I doin' a good job?"

Lightning chuckles as she steals a nose kiss. "Amazing. But I want something else."

Vanille gasps as Lightning reaches into Vanille's shorts to brush her thumb against a not-so-surprisingly swollen clit.

"That?"

"Yeah. _That._ " Lightning channels her arousal into dragging lips down Vanille's neck and into the shell of her ear. The fire burns hot and bright, and her body's impatient, vibrating with the need to please. The command she breaths next is just that, nothing but a subtle wisp of wind. "Lie back."

Lightning watches Vanille get into position as she pulls her own shorts up to cover her not-very-awake member. The fairy lights are at it again, lighting the scene more dramatically than need be. Vanille's barely-lit form lies safe within the confines of the fort, waiting in anticipation of Lightning's decision.

And Lightning delivers. She undoes Vanille's shorts, removes them. Panties too (they're blue as well, a matching set with the bra, how cute). With a satisfied groan, Lightning dips her head within.

She's quick to taste and savor the tang of Vanille's lingering arousal. Smacks her lips once, twice. Vanille's heel digs into her shoulder blade, but that's okay, she likes it that way. Loves the nails raking her scalp, and the moans and dirty Oerban words that dribble from Vanille's lips. Vanille's bucking her hips, raising them, wanting more. Lightning gives as always, showers her with love and kisses and flicks across the clit that makes her purr and rumble.

Fireworks rain out of control now, and in the distance Lightning hears the ten second countdown.

_Ten. Nine…_

Vanille throws her head back. Those moans are chilling, right to the bone, some ethereal and primal call for release. Enebriation can't hold them back, and Lightning swears they sound better under the influence anyway.

_Eight. Seven. Six…_

What a mess. Vanille's essence practically drips down Lightning's chin. She takes a breath to clean it up, brushes Vanille's ass _mostly_ by mistake, and has to fight succumbing to the begging and pleading of "right there, please don't stoooop."

_Five. Four. Three…_

Lightning gives in, so she circles her tongue around Vanille's puckering ass and just plays there. She's being rewarded, though, with nice back arches that would make any gymnast jealous, and praises so heavenly, her promotion to Staff Sergeant of Guardian Corps. seems minuscule in comparison.

_Two. One…_

"Mmm… Light, you're gonna… gonna make me- ahhhh…"

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ " A booming loudspeaker just further down the beach. It thunders with the crackle and loud pop of fresh and official fireworks and screeching cheers.

Lightning teases Vanille's clit with her thumb. Vanille's moans grow so loud that Lightning _has_ to shush her, so she makes up some dumb and half-true excuse about the neighbors hearing. Vanille slaps a hand over her mouth to groan in near-silence.

But it doesn't stop. It can't. Lightning takes it slow, draws it out, until Vanille's thighs clamp over her ears. The fireworks are but a distant memory as Lightning hones in on Vanille's contorting body and writhing hips. She tastes fantastic as she comes, coating Lightning's tongue in a sweet and tangy essence experienced dozens of times before. Vanille shakes under her. The last of her rippling orgasm trembles through Lightning until she finally relaxes with a lazy rake of her nails in rose hair.

Lightning cleans up the new mess. She rises and meets Vanille's drunken gaze. Her eyes are fluttering shut, just so, as she tries hard to keep them open and watch the New Year's show on display. But Lightning's not having it. It's a special night, and she wants to share this with Vanille. Lightning presses her lips to Vanille's, and Vanille accepts the ravenous kiss.

"Watch the show with me. Please?"

Lightning's love of fireworks knows no bounds, and she puts on a good and forced pout for good measure. Vanille cracks her eyes open to catch the spectacle, and giggles at Lightning's face. She tried, at least.

"Okay, Light. But we can head to bed after, right?" Vanille finds Lightning's stray hand to play with her fingers.

Lightning can't help but smile at the sleepy request. "Yeah."


End file.
